One night only
by SweetMusicDreamer
Summary: Una noche en secreto solo para ellos dos. Role fiction. Crossover OUAT/Thor. Hook/LadyLoki. Smut.
1. One night only

**:)**

**ROL 1**

* * *

**ONE NIGHT ONLY**

* * *

—LadyLoki te espera en la cama cubierta en chocolate.

Muerde el garfio tan asquerosamente sensual y se quita el cinturón agitándolo como una fusta. —¿Quién ha sido mala?

Se echa en la cama y se tira de una cuerda del corsé. —Yo he sido mala, castígame con tu garfio.

Coge esa cuerda con el garfio y tira de ella, liberando el corsé. Se relame los labios y acaricia con el garfio su cintura.

Siente el aire en su torso desnudo y se tumba en la cama ante Hook. —¿Qué va a hacerme, capitán?

Clava el garfio en la almohada muy cerca de su cara y pega la nariz a la suya, bebiendo de su aliento. —¿Qué cree que hace un pirata como yo con una mujer tan bella como tú? Hacerla gritar, preciosa.

Se estremece al sentir su respiración contra sus labios. —¿Y si no lo deseo? ¿Me tomará a la fuerza?— Susurra, sabiendo perfectamente que se miente a sí misma.

—Arrasa con lo que puedas y generoso no seas, camarada.— Roza los labios con los suyos, pero se aparta rápido, para que los vuelva a buscar ella. —¿Nunca te han dicho lo malos que son los piratas con las mujeres?

Se apoya sobre los codos para alzarse levemente y agarra el cuello de su chaqueta para acercarle a sus labios hasta rozarlos aéreamente pero sin llegar nunca a posarlos. —Pero yo no soy una mujer corriente, soy una diosa, querido.

—Eso nunca lo he dudado.— Confiesa admirando su cuerpo, mientras provoca que se la erice la piel al contacto del garfio en sus pechos. —Dime, preciosa, ¿jugamos los dos o quieres que te castigue como el mar manda?

Le agarra los dos antebrazos y pasa una pierna por encima de las de él, haciendo que cambien de lugar y se posiciona sobre él, sonriendo intimidante. —Que no lleve la corona no significa que no siga siendo tu reina, no me obligues a encadenarte.

Alza las cejas y sonríe. —Oh, ¿es que necesitas que te obligue, su majestad?— Dice mientras se libera del guardapelo.

Se echa hacia atrás sentándose sobre sus caderas y se quita la cadena dorada que llevaba atada a la cintura. —Ya que eres un fiel súbdito no te ataré muy fuerte.— Sonríe.

Él sonríe también y antes de que le ate la acaricia la mejilla, disimulando su pierna enganchándose a su cuerpo y vuelve a cambiar la posición. —Ahhh...— Suspira deseoso. —¿De veras que no quieres las cosas... fuertes?— Susurra mientras pega la cintura a la suya, haciendo que note lo que disimula bastante mal el cuero.

Se revuelve bajo él unos segundos, frustrada. La cadena olvidada a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. —No sé si aguantarías.— Ríe burlona.

—Tal vez eres tú la que no aguantaría. —Pasa la lengua por los labios y cierra los ojos cuando llega al centro, imaginándose lo que le haría. —He soportado temporales de pesadilla, camarada.— Susurra en su oído. —He aguantado los infiernos. Llévame al cielo.

Sigue con la mirada la punta de su lengua humedeciendo sus labios y suspira. Lleva una mano a sus cabellos y tira de él hacia ella bruscamente para susurrarle al oído. —Dame una razón.

—Soy endiabladamente atractivo.— La reta mientras nota como un hormigueo impaciente le recorre la cintura. —¿No es esa razón más que suficiente?— La besa desesperado, sin poder aguantar más, paseándose por su paladar saboreando lo más dulce de este mundo.

Le agarra del cuello con una mano ajustándose a sus labios, intentando profundizar el beso a la vez que suspira en su boca.

Gime a notarlo y aturdido por el beso deja de hacer fuerza contra ella, derritiéndose en su boca.

Le muerde el labio inferior y se separa ligeramente llevándoselo con ella un par de segundos, y le mira a los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas a la vez que le murmura. —He probado perfección de tus labios, con un solo beso has arruinado los demás para mí.

Saborea los restos del beso en sus labios y empieza a recorrer su cuerpo con el garfio, muy lentamente, mirando intensamente cada movimiento. —¿Sabes?— Murmura. —Podría arruinarte tantas cosas...— Esboza una media sonrisa.

Le mira expectante, los ojos entrecerrados y de los labios escapando pesadas respiraciones. —¿Y a qué esperas? Arruíname.

Le arranca los restos de la ropa con los dientes y empieza a besar su vientre, subiendo hacia su pecho, para parar de nuevo en su boca. —Hay un problema, preciosa. Yo todavía sigo vestido...

Baja la mano que tenía en su cuello hacia los bordes de la chaqueta. —Creo que eso podemos arreglarlo...— Murmura en su oído antes de morder su lóbulo. A la vez echa hacia atrás su chaqueta y la tira al suelo. Mira la camisa con desprecio y coge de ambos extremos del cuello para tirar de ella y rasgarla por la mitad. Deja un beso en su clavícula mientras se deshace de los pedazos.

Se incorpora para que vea su cuerpo perfectamente tonificado, suspira y rueda los ojos. —Oh, LadyLoki, te olvidas de algo.— Dice mirando disimuladamente a sus pantalones.

—No lo he olvidado, no tengas prisa...— Le empuja por el hombro para que se tumbe, y se coloca encima suyo. Pone ambas manos en sus abdominales y las empieza a subir muy despacio hasta su pecho, acariciando cada contorno. Se inclina y besa su piel justo al lado de la goma del pantalón.

Levanta la cabeza, abre la boca levemente y cierra los ojos. Suspira al sentir sus labios tan cerca del final del pantalón. —Sigue.— La pide con un hilo de voz.

Sonríe maliciosamente e introduce un solo dedo en el pantalón para tirar ligeramente de la goma.— Di mi nombre.

La tira del pelo impulsivamente y la lleva hacia su boca, besándola como un loco. Pasa su nariz por su cara y al llegar a su oído suelta todo el aire de golpe. Vuelve coger más y suspira. —La...dy...Loki...

Se acerca de nuevo a sus labios para robarle el oxígeno en un beso largo. Besa de nuevo su comisura derecha y continúa bajando por su barbilla hasta su cuello. —Buen chico.— Le felicita, su voz vibrando contra su piel.

Respira con dificultad. No entendía como ella podía ponerle tan nervioso. Tan... impaciente. La nota bajar y se estremece repitiendo, despacio, su nombre, mezclándolo con pequeños suspiros.

Se muerde el labio inferior y vuelve a tomar los labios de Hook entre los suyos distrayéndole para introducir una mano a cada lado de los pantalones, seguidamente los baja despacio para liberarle de ellos.

Gime por la anticipación sin poder controlarse. Ella mandaba ahora. Se pega completamente a su cuerpo y vuelve a besarla parando cada palabra por un nuevo beso. —Dime, Lady, Loki, ¿Por, qué, todavía, no, me, has, atado?- Termina tocando sus labios con el garfio, ayudándose a hacer un gracioso puchero.

Se inclina una vez más para morder su labio superior. Aparta su garfio con la mano izquierda y lo lleva al tatuaje de su pecho. Enseguida se le eriza la piel por el frío metal. Mientras tanto había alargado el brazo buscando en las sábanas la cadena de oro...

…Pero ella ya no la tenía. Hook la estaba ocultando con la rodilla y al ver su gesto la coge y la huele, sonriendo después, como cuando huele las monedas de un tesoro pirata. Sin dejarla reaccionar, la coge de las muñecas y la ata al cabecero de la cama, oprimiéndola incluso. Después se coloca perfectamente encima de ella, y empieza a torturarla pasando sus labios muy cerca de los de ella, pero sin rozarla si quiera, tan solo haciéndola cosquillas con la barba.

—¡No!— Exclama frustrada. Forcejea con los brazos tirando de la cadena, pero está muy bien sujeta y no puede soltarse. Aprieta los dientes y suelta una vez más un simple chillido corto. Sopla un mechón que le cae en el ojo y se resigna. —Te odio.

—Tu enfado es altamente excitante, querida.— Se ríe y decide volver a besarla. Sabiendo que la fastidiaba esa posición, la regala besos por todo el cuello y bajo las orejas hasta excitarla del todo. Entonces vuelve a bajar los besos por todo el cuerpo, suspirando entre sus piernas pero sin tocarla, y volviendo a coger el camino hasta besarla los dedos de los pies. —Endiabladamente dulce...— Susurra.

Cierra los ojos y no puede evitar gemir ante sus diestros labios. Se muerde la lengua para no darle el placer de saber que está ganando, y lo único que puede hacer entonces es apretar con fuerza los puños y los párpados.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta?— La pregunta con una vocecilla infantil y los ojos brillantes y se vuelve a colocar. —Mmm...- Tira de uno de sus pezones con cuidado de no hacerla daño, pero suficientemente fuerte para que gima. —¿Y esto?— Continúa con su mueca.

Arquea la espalda hacia su mano, buscando su contacto. —Sí...— Replica con un hilo de voz.

Lo repite más fuerte, más veces, calmándola con besos muy dulces. —Pídeme lo que quieras.— La ofrece.

Con cada beso la temperatura aumenta. Gime contra sus labios una y otra vez sin poder contenerse. —A ti... te quiero a ti.— Susurra.

—A mí... ¿Cómo?— Dice ya acalorado. —¿Dónde?— Sonríe. —¿Aquí?— La besa la tripa. —¿O aquí?— La besa los labios entre sus piernas.

Ante su última acción echa la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando desesperada. —¡Sí! ¡Ahí!— Baja la mirada con ojos cristalinos entrecerrados y abre la boca intentando producir alguna frase, aunque tan solo consigue decir una cosa. —Por favor...

Sin moverse, suelta el aire por la nariz enfriándola, para hacerla arder. Pasa la lengua por la zona, despacio, como si sus labios fueran un caramelo. Levanta la cabeza, confundiéndola y justo cuando parecía que iba a parar y levantarse vuelve a la carga, jugando con su lengua dentro de ella esta vez.

Abre las piernas para acomodarse a sus movimientos, dobla las rodillas y mantiene los muslos a cada lado de su rostro. Cierra los ojos y entreabre la boca marcando una mueca de placer. —¡Hook!— Grita sin intentar esconder su excitación.

Insiste, más fuerte y más rápido, moviéndola en círculos más hacia dentro, planeando qué haría después. Se incorpora sutilmente, se limpia la boca y se chupa los dedos delante de ella, disfrutándolo. —Cuando digas, preciosa.— La guiña.

Allí extendida y casi sin respiración le mira desde debajo de las pestañas y sonríe nerviosa. —En cuanto me sueltes, querido.

Finge un suspiro. —Me arrepentiré de esto, lo sé...— No puede evitar sonreír mientras rompe la cadena con el garfio.

Se ríe al ser liberada y rápidamente se abalanza sobre él. Enseguida está sobre su cuerpo, una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, pasando la lengua húmeda por su cuello. Alza la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos con una sonrisa divertida.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de su toque. También la responde con una sonrisa divertida. —Oh, ¿qué vas a hacerme, LadyLoki?— Se relame.

Se muerde la lengua juguetona y pasa el anular por el centro de su pecho. —Nada, hasta que no supliques por ello. Pídelo. Grítalo.

Se levanta y la muerde con saña el labio inferior. —Hazme tuyo, LadyLoki. Hazme querer gritar de verdad.

Agacha la cabeza posicionándose ante su cintura y lame su torso de abajo a arriba. Al volver a mirarle a los ojos su expresión divertida cambia a una tensa. Le empuja hacia atrás haciendo que se tumbe. —Eso... no me vale.— Dice con voz fría. —Suplica.

—Quiero... deseo... necesito...— Sopla en su oído, marcando mucho las eses. —Te imploro que me recuerdes que las mujeres no sois princesitas perdidas y borrachas en mi barco, que sois leonas, que sois diosas que pueden tomar el control y ser de un hombre su perdición. Enséñamelo, LadyLoki, enséñame qué hay dentro de ti— Gruñe.

—Hm, mejor.— Afirma sonriendo, y se acerca a besarle con pasión dando por buena la respuesta. Se sitúa encima con él entre las piernas.

Admira su cuerpo desnudo con una larga e intensa mirada mientras se acomoda con ella. —Tú mandas, preciosa.— La guiña.

Acaricia su sexo con el de él. —Júrame lealtad.

—No puedo prometerte nada más lejos de esta noche, querida.— Levanta las caderas obligándola a moverse.

El movimiento hace que se relaje y caiga sobre su miembro penetrándola completamente. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido.

Imita su gesto, pone las manos en sus perfectas caderas y la mueve despacio, sintiéndola cada vez más.

Se inclina hacia él poniendo ambas manos en sus pectorales y se mueve a su ritmo. Con la boca abierta se le escapan suaves suspiros, pero no cierra los ojos, le observa mientras monta sobre él.

Él sí cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar. Alza su mano para jugar con sus pechos, entonces se da cuenta de lo que necesita. —Más rápido.— La suplica.

Se inclina más para apoyar una mano en el colchón y con la otra agarra el cabecero de la cama para darse impulso.

La sigue insaciable. Notando como el placer crecía más y más, clava el garfio en el colchón y gime también.

Junta sus frentes hasta que siente su aliento en la mejilla y sus respiraciones se mezclan. —Bésame.

Obedece, sumiso. Ninguno de sus besos había sabido mejor que este. Pasa la lengua por su paladar y se estremece.

Mientras le besa, agarra su brazo para levantarle y hacer que se siente con él aún dentro de ella, hasta que sus pechos se tocan y sus rostros se juntan. —Oh, por Odín...— Gime contra sus labios.

Muerde sus labios y suspira. Cierra los ojos y la gira el rostro, acercando su oído a su boca. Tira de él con los dientes y la susurra. —Más, quiero más.

—Entonces tómalo.— Le responde con fiereza, acelerando el ritmo de sus movimientos, el placer aumentando y provocando que clave las uñas en la espalda, arañándole.

—¡Ah!— No se quejaba de sus uñas, le gustaba. Volvió a gritar y acariciando su nariz con la suya, la empuja contra la cama obligándola a quedar debajo de él y vuelve a coger el ritmo, embistiéndola mucho más duro y mucho más rápido.

Engancha su cintura con las piernas, sujetándose a él mientras la penetra, baja las uñas desde sus hombros al final de su espalda. —¡Hook, más!— Grita por encima de sus gemidos. Lleva una mano a su cabello y tira de él con cuidado.

Empieza a gritar también y aumenta la velocidad, yendo más profundo. —Oh sí... Grita para mí...

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás sin poder contener más sus gritos. —¡No pares, Hook! ¡Hook!— Se mueve al compás para alcanzar el éxtasis.

Aumenta la intensidad y grita, llegando al orgasmo con ella. Se para en seco y la mira a los ojos, le aparta el pelo de la cara y la da un beso en la boca. Entonces vuelve a embestirla, haciendo que tenga muchos más orgasmos, de seguido.

Pierde la cuenta y se le nubla la vista, lo único que puede sentir es el cuerpo que la cubre y el aroma que desprende, se olvida de Asgard, se olvida de Midgard y los reinos colindantes, se olvida de su nombre y su poder, su mente solo le procesa a él.

Al cabo de un largo rato, se corre dentro de ella, baja la intensidad hasta que para y sale muy despacio. Volviendo a la calma, la acaricia todo el cuerpo y la llena de besos, hasta descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Exhausta, entre pesadas respiraciones y el cosquilleo que ha dejado el orgasmo, los labios acariciando su cuerpo casi insensible, sus ojos se abren y le ve mirándola recostado en su pecho, y se derriten sus palabras al recibir su calor, sonriendo.

—¿Cómo estás, preciosa?— La sonríe.

Le observa desde debajo de las pestañas y alarga una mano para acariciar su mejilla. —Perfectamente, ¿y tú, querido?

—Mejor que nunca.— Se tumba a su lado, sin querer separarse ni un centímetro de su piel.

Se gira ligeramente para quedar cara a cara, baja la mano por su hombro y a lo largo de su brazo. —Di mi nombre una vez más.

Cierra los ojos y lo pronuncia con orgullo. —LadyLoki...

Y sonríe mientras se pierde en su infinita mirada. —Hook...


	2. Twice the fun

**:)**

**ROL 2**

* * *

**ONE NIGHT ONLY: TWICE THE FUN**

* * *

—Jaxx, deja de subir fotos de los tíos que te ponen, que eres una pesada.

—Okay, deja que coja el garfio para matarte.

* * *

—Que sersi grrr

—Para ti siempre, mi diosa.

—Acaba con los impíos con tu garfio y vuelve a la cama, pero no te laves su sangre. (¿Sadismo? Nah)

—Yo creo que la sangre da un toque demasiado sexy en los tíos. ¿Y por qué tiene que ser en la cama?

—Sí que es demasiado sexy. Olvida la cama, te espero en la sala del trono, sentada en él como la reina que soy, arrodíllate.

Clava la rodilla en el suelo y besa sus botas. —¿Qué desea, mi diosa?— Dice sin mirarla. —¿Me desea?

Se agacha sin levantarse del trono y pone dos dedos en su barbilla para levantar su rostro a su mirada. —Siempre os deseo, mi capitán.

Se aguanta una risa de orgullo. —Mmm... Tal vez yo no os desee...— Se muerde el labio inconscientemente.

Se acomoda en el trono y arquea una ceja incrédula por sus palabras. Se levanta sin mirarle y echa hacia atrás su capa. —Mentiroso.

Imita su gesto burlándose. —Oh, ¿en qué te basas para hacerme tales acusaciones?

Se gira para mirarle a la cara sonriendo provocativamente. —Por favoooor...— Se acerca y le quita polvo del hombro. —Lo noto... Justo...— Baja la mano rápido a su cinturón y tira de él ligeramente. —... aquí.

—Naah— Sonríe. —Eso pasa muy a menudo. Me acabo de levantar de la siesta... y claro, ya sabes.

—Bueno... si es eso.— Camina hasta su trono moviendo mucho las caderas y se sienta quitándose la corona y acomodándose. —Apáñate solito.

Centra la mirada en su culo cuando está despaldas, babeando para sí. Pero cuando se gira se pone serio. —¿De veras quieres que me las apañe solito?

Apoya un codo en el reposa brazos y la barbilla en esa mano, pone expresión de aburrida. —Hm, como quieras. —Se mira las uñas.

Se frustra. —¿Sabes?— Sonríe de repente, intentando buscar otra táctica. —Hay una mujer preciosa en los muelles, buscando algún pirata perdido... ¿Crees que debería llamarla?

Siente una punzada de celos, pero se muerde la lengua y su expresión no refleja cambio, después de todo, es la diosa de la mentira. —Muy seguro estás de que no te va a rechazar. Si tan hermosa es... ya tendrá compañía.

—Nadie me rechaza, incluso con compañía. Salvo tú, preciosa.

Sonríe de medio lado orgullosa de sí misma. —¿Ah sí? Vaya...

—Pero vamos... que si me rechazas, sin problemas, eh...

Se deshace de su capa chasqueando los dedos para hacerla desaparecer en la nada. —¿Y a dónde piensas ir si te vas?

—Entre tus piernas— Susurra. —¡Digo...! Al Jolly Roger, por supuesto.

Niega con la cabeza riendo bajito. —No seas orgulloso.— Estira el brazo con la mano abierta, haciendo un gesto para que se acerque. —Ven a mí.

Se acerca sin miramientos y se sube encima de ella en el trono, pegando la nariz a la suya.

Sonríe ampliamente. —Ya veo las ganas que tenías de irte.— Bromea. —Además no te habría dejado ir sin cumplir tus... funciones.

—¿Y cuáles son esas... funciones?

—Te dejaré adivinarlas... —Le empuja suavemente el hombro con el anular. —... en cuanto te despojes de tu ropa.

—¿Quieres que me desnude para ti?

—Sí.— Asiente empujándole hacia atrás. —Quítate la ropa.— Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas. —Desnúdate. Ya.

Se quita el abrigo y las botas. Cuando lo hace, se para un segundo a mirarla, y decide ir increíblemente lento, provocándola. —Vaya... me pregunto cómo se desabrochará este chaleco...

—Hm.— Sonríe, sus pupilas dilatadas y encendidas. —Aprende rápido a quitártelo o lo cortaré en dos.

—¡No me pongas más nervioso!— Se queja haciendo temblar sus manos y riéndose para sí.

—Mmm. —Ronronea y cierra los ojos. —Pero es que me gusta ponerte nervioso, es mi placer secreto.

—Y ya lo has descubierto.— Se burla, quitándose el chaleco paseándolo por su piel. —¿Ni siquiera me vas a ayudar con los pantalones? Con lo difícil que es quitarse el cuero...

—No.— Apoya la barbilla en la mano. —Prefiero mirar.— Repasa su cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada y se pasa la lengua por los labios.

Suspira y empieza a quitárselos despacio, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando, como si fuese ella quien le desnudaba. —¿Contenta?

Se muerde los labios tomando su tiempo en observar su cuerpo. —Lo estaré enseguida.

Termina de desnudarse y se pega a ella. —¿Y qué más quieres que haga, su majestad?

Levanta la pierna y empuja su torso con la punta de la bota de tacón. —Ahora... quiero que te quedes ahí.— Se levanta y da una vuelta a su alrededor. —Mmm...— Pasa un dedo sinuoso por su espalda y al llegar abajo le pellizca el trasero.

Saca pecho con orgullo para que ella le mire todo lo que quiera y ante el pellizco, da un bote, sorprendido, la coge la muñeca y la gira todo el brazo, obligándola a ponerse de espaldas a él, pegada a su cuerpo desnudo, la aparta el pelo del cuello y lo llena de besos, mordiéndole la oreja y acariciándola con la nariz. —No, juegues, conmigo...

Se sorprende ante su ataque, pero sus besos la calman, la voz que la susurra calienta sus venas. Siente su cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo aún cubierto. Se muerde la lengua para no reprimirle con palabras y en su lugar le contesta. —Jugar contigo es mi única meta hoy por hoy.

—Ah, ¿sí?— Pone una vocecilla infantil tristona. —Juegas conmigo... Qué mala...— Dice mientras baja sus manos hasta que sus dedos se cuelan entre las tiras de su tanga.

Abre la boca pero no dice nada, sus ojos se cierran sintiendo las caricias en su piel. Alza el brazo izquierdo y lleva la mano al cuello del pirata mientras que la otra se dirige a la muñeca derecha de él para acompañar su camino.

Se para a oler el perfume de sus cabellos, y suelta todo el aire en su oído, muy excitado. Sin parar de besarla masajea su clítoris con el dedo índice, mientras que con los pulgares la acaricia el resto del pubis. —¿Me deseas, preciosa?

Entrelaza los dedos que la acarician con los suyos propios acompañando su ritmo, sus caderas se arquean hacia ellos. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás buscando sus labios mientras su otra mano baja por su brazo izquierdo. Cierra los ojos consiguiendo llegar a sus labios y los besa con fuerza tan solo unos segundos. —¿Te vale esa respuesta?— Susurra sobre ellos.

La responde besándola apasionadamente, jugando con su lengua, sin parar de tocarla. —Pues...no.— Sonríe en mitad del beso.

Le fulmina con la mirada, sus ojos volviéndose de verdes a negros un par de segundos. —¿Y qué pretendéis que diga? ¿Que os ruegue?

—Te haría mía en ese trono hasta que me suplicases, dos veces.— La dice en su boca. —¿Quieres que te obligue a suplicarme?

Lleva la mano a su cabello y tira de él ligeramente hacia atrás para darle acceso a su cuello. —Jamás he suplicado por nada.

—Puedo hacer que lo hagas.— La muerde.

—¡Ah!— Gime de placer y de dolor a la vez, y vuelve a tirar de sus cabellos. —Si tan seguro estás de ti mismo, inténtalo, pirata.

Introduce dos dedos dentro de ella con extremada rapidez y habilidad, pero con fuerza, obligándola a gritar. —Como desees.

—¡Aah!— Chilla de nuevo gimiendo cuando sus dedos la penetran con habilidad, tirando de sus cabellos sin poder evitarlo a la vez que su otra mano aprieta su muñeca como intentando detenerle.

La para, manejándola completamente y comienza a quitarla la camisa, obligándola a levantar los brazos y dejarse llevar.

Sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo alza los brazos para quitarse la prenda y arrojarla al suelo. El aire frío le golpea en el torso.

Empieza a quitarla los pantalones, probando qué tal lo haría sin manos, solo con los dientes.

Acaricia con sus manos su rostro y cabello mientras él se agacha para quitarla el pantalón, y cierra los ojos al contacto.

Después, clava sus rodillas en el suelo y la levanta los pies para quitarla los pantalones del todo. Desabrocha sus botas y la descalza como a una princesa. Siguiendo las buenas formas, la colma de besos desde los pies hasta sus labios.

Cierra los ojos gimiendo suavemente, acariciando sus mejillas y su cuello mientras lo hace. —Hook...— Estaba dispuesta a suplicar.

La calla con un profundo beso, esta vez no quiere oír susurros hasta que no grite de verdad. Baja sus manos y la agarra del culo, juntando su cadera con la suya y empezando a moverse contra ella.

Se mueve contra sus labios, introduce su lengua en su boca para profundizar el beso y lleva las manos a su espalda para sujetarse y le clava las uñas, a la vez levanta una pierna y rodea su cintura con ella, mientras acaricia sus caderas con las de él.

La empuja los hombros haciendo que se desequilibre y caiga en su trono con las piernas abiertas. —Oh, LadyLoki...— Suspira.

Cae en el trono y se apoya en los reposabrazos. Observa expectante al hombre que se cierne sobre ella con mirada de depredador.

La da pequeños mordisquitos en el cuello mientras la tira de los pezones y sin entretenerse más, la empieza a hacer el amor como un completo salvaje.

Gime al ser penetrada con fuerza y se agarra a su cuello a la vez que rodea su cintura con las piernas para acercarle.

Acelera, no puede, no quiere parar. "—Ojala no lo hiciese nunca.—" Piensa. Con ella así sentía que podía tocar las estrellas.

Le empuja con suavidad para que se aparte y salga de ella. Después se levanta y se da la vuelta apoyando las manos en el trono e inclinándose para que el capitán la tomara desde detrás.

Pone las manos en su culo y cierra los ojos, descubriendo, palpando, la perfección de su cuerpo, con las rodillas la abre las piernas, se inclina y la vuelve a penetrar con fuerza.

Se sujeta a los reposabrazos para hacer fuerza y no caerse y que sus movimientos sean más contundentes. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle con los ojos encendidos y se muerde el labio inferior.

Eso le excita tanto, que de repente deja de controlar sus movimientos, atontado. —Yo... esto... yo...

Lo nota y sonríe, le detiene y hace que se siente en el trono para después subir sobre su regazo y volver a caer sobre su miembro. Le acaricia la mejilla y comienza a moverse a ritmo rápido. —Yo me encargo, querido.

Agarra los brazos del trono, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. —Oh... Por todas las sirenas... Sí...

Se sujeta a sus hombros para acelerar, subiendo y bajando sobre él. —Oh... Por los dioses...— Cierra los ojos abrumada.

La sigue el ritmo, sin controlarse, sus caderas empiezan a acelerarse. Se muerde el labio con fuerza, la notaba cada vez más.

Sus gemidos se vuelven más fuertes. —Hook... Dioses... Creo que me... Ah...— Comienza a moverse más rápido por necesidad.

Su respiración se acelera, sus pequeños gemidos se tornan agudos y largos, se mueve tan rápido como ella pide. —Oh Dios...

—¡Me vengo!— Exclama llegando al clímax. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás con los labios entreabiertos sin poder articular palabra.

No mucho después, llega con ella y grita con más fuerza que las otras veces. Aprovecha que ella tarda más en volver a controlar su cuerpo y cambia de posición. Sin decir nada, sin poder, si quiera, vuelve a coger el mismo ritmo de antes poniendo especial énfasis. Pronto notaba cómo otro orgasmo llegaba mientras convulsionaba por otro aquel cuerpo desnudo y perfecto que tenía debajo.

Sintiendo el cansancio y aún la fuerza del otro orgasmo no puede hacer más que aferrarse a él. —Dioses... No puedo... ¡Hook!

Sabiendo que el cansancio crecía en ambos cuerpos, quiso intentar retarla, y retarse. No quería que acabase eso nunca y siguió penetrándola con fiereza, provocándola más orgasmos.

Siente el éxtasis recorrerla una y otra vez sin ya tener fuerzas ni para agarrarse, le tiemblan las piernas, aunque no quiere que pare ni alejarse de él, consigue besar sus labios bebiendo sus suspiros.

Intenta aguantarse pensando en otra cosa. Pero cada fibra de su ser está pensando en ella. La vuelve a hacer gritar más veces hasta correrse con ella. Cae desplomado encima suya y agotado la dice soltando todo el aire. —No he acabado contigo.

Le abraza a ella rodeándole con un brazo mientras acaricia su cabeza con otro. Intenta recuperar la respiración y aunque al principio no tiene voz para contestarle, un par de minutos después le responde. —Eso no lo dudaba, amor.

Se ayuda con el garfio a acercarse hacia sus labios, y dándose cuenta de que llevaban bastante más de media hora, se tumba a su lado y la abraza con delicadeza, albergándola entre sus brazos. La besa la frente y cierra los ojos. —También puedo acabar contigo a cursiladas.— Se ríe y la vuelve a besar. —Eres preciosa, querida.

—¿Cursiladas?— Alza una ceja con los ojos aún cerrados y acaricia su mano. —¿Tan rápido te has cansado de tomarme?

—¿Tú no sabes que los hombres tenemos que recargar el armamento, querida?— Se ríe. —Déjame decirte cursiladas mientras.

Se ríe y se tumba bajo él con los brazos extendidos a los lados como a su merced. —Está bien, luz de mi vida.

Se sonroja. —Vaya, al final vas a ser tú la cursi...— Se queda quieto escuchando su corazón. —¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo irresistible que estás recién follada?— Alza las cejas.

Se lleva la mano a la boca para tapar su risa. —Sí, perfecto, se te da genial ser cursi.— Afirma con sarcasmo y sigue riendo.

—Me halagas, señorita. —Le saca la lengua.

—No lo pretendía.— Comenta seria, pero no puede evitar echarse a reír de nuevo. —Tú también eres una maravilla recién follado.

—Idiota.— Se ríe mirando al techo. —No quisiera ofenderte, pero formamos un buen equipo.— Choca la nariz contra la suya.

—Yo también lo creo.— Le regala un rápido beso, antes de hacer que se tumbe del todo y ella se sienta sobre él en sus caderas, sonriendo con picardía. —Espero que hayas recargado los cañones, capitán, porque yo sí que no he acabado contigo...


	3. One, two, three

**:)**

**ROL 3 (con _ SrtaJackman_)**

* * *

**ONE NIGHT ONLY: 1, 2, 3... **

* * *

SRTAJACKMAN: Los roles de _ SandriitaSweet_ y _ elen_jaxx_ me matan muy fuerte, par favar dsafkslaf 33

HOOK: —Oh, preciosa, no quiero matarte... Podría hacerte tantas cosas antes de matarte...

LADYLOKI: —Otro día te puedes unir. Hook y LadyLoki no son celosos.

LADYLOKI: —Asustarás a la pobre mortal midgardiana, Hook. Compórtate, no es una de tus rameras de taberna.

HOOK: —Perdona, mami.

LADYLOKI: —Si fuera tu mami, te habría castigado hace tiempo, querido.

HOOK: —Vaya... Con las ganas que tenía de que me castigases...

LADYLOKI: —No sería un castigo si te gustara.

HOOK: —Pruébalo.

LADYLOKI: —Podría. Podría encadenarte y azotarte, pero creo que lo disfrutarías demasiado.

HOOK: —¡Cuán horror es ese! Su mente es demasiado perturbadora...— La vacila.

LADYLOKI: —¿Por qué tendría que tener límites mi mente si no los tiene mi cuerpo inmortal? Perturbadora es la vida mortal.

HOOK: —Ya estás poetizando, LadyLoki.— Resopla. —Anda, calla y folla, ¡diigo,...! Bah, quería decir eso.

LADYLOKI: —Eso haré, ordenaré que manden a alguien a mi alcoba.

HOOK: —He oído por ahí que el Capitán Garfio trabaja de perchero en las alcobas, deberías contratarle.

LADYLOKI: —Oh, por Odín, ven si quieres, pero tendrás que quedarte mirando mientras seduzco a otro... u otra.

HOOK: —Garfio también puede ser chica. ¿Es que no recuerdas la expo y su mano mágica cortable y resucitable?

LADYLOKI: —Sí lo recuerdo, presencié tales maravillas.

SRTAJACKMAN: —Yo creo que, si me lo permite, mi señora, no debería de importunar más su... ¿velada? con aqueste... ¿pirata?

LADYLOKI: —O podría tomarte a ti en su lugar, los juguetes nuevos me gustan más.

HOOK: —¿Pretendes ponerme celoso?

LADYLOKI: —¿Por qué? ¿Está funcionando?

HOOK: —No, no.— Se gira malhumorado, con el corazón al mil por hora, pensando cómo se sentiría si no fuese él quien la desnudase cada noche.

LADYLOKI: —Oh querido...— Se acerca por detrás sonriendo y pega sus pechos a su espalda. —Tengo a mi capitán, no necesito más.

HOOK: Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se torna en sus labios, orgulloso de lo que acababa de oír. —¿Quién es ese capitán? Como le encuentre te juro que se lleva una buena...— Se ríe.

LADYLOKI: —Mmm... Una buena ¿qué?— Insinúa guiñando un ojo.

HOOK: —No lo sé, pero tú seguro que te llevas un buen polvo, preciosa.

LADYLOKI: Arquea una ceja. —Eso seguro, por algo me he comprado un corsé nuevo.

SRTAJACKMAN: Elevó una ceja, prensándose los labios y aguantándose las ganas de decir lo que pensaba, teniendo en cuenta con quién estaba en esa sala no le convenía meterse en problemas.

LADYLOKI: —Habla, mortal, ahora. ¿Te unirás a nosotros?

SRTAJACKMAN: —Oh pues... ¿por qué no? Al fin y al cabo soy una gran admiradora suya, mi Majestad, y sobre ti...— Miró al pirata. —Si LadyLoki aún te conserva es porque eres interesante.

LADYLOKI: —Hm, me gusta esa forma que tienes de adorarme, me caes bien. ¿Y quién soy yo para negarles mi amor a mis súbditos?

SRTAJACKMAN: —Oh, muchas gracias.— Hizo una leve reverencia, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. —Me enseñaron cómo comportarme con la gente que verdaderamente vale la pena.

LADYLOKI: —Tienes una picardía digna de un dios bromista.— Se sienta en su trono y se coloca la corona. —¿Qué opinas, Hook?

HOOK: —¿Estás insinuando que no valgo la pena, shipmate?*

LADYLOKI: —Amor, no te enfurruñes.— Le acaricia el cuello como a un gatito. —Solo ha hecho un comentario.

SRTAJACKMAN: —Es verdad, y todo lo contrario, estaba diciendo que tienes que ser interesante. Aunque si piensas que te he infravalorado demuéstrame lo contrario, pirata.— Susurro la última palabra con una sonrisa burlesca dibujada en sus labios.

HOOK: —Quiero valer la pena para ti, mi vida.

LADYLOKI: —No solo vales la pena, amor, eres mi vida.

SRTAJACKMAN: —Si la dama insiste.— Hace una reverencia. —LadyLoki, ¿quieres que seamos tres?

LADYLOKI: Sonríe de medio lado. —¿Por qué no? Adelante, mi cama es grande y me gusta ser adorada.

HOOK: Se muerde los labios, contento por lo conseguido y revuelve el pelo de SrtaJackman mientras echa una mirada lasciva a LadyLoki.

LADYLOKI: Manda una sonrisa de complicidad a Hook y hace una seña con la mano a SrtaJackman para que se acerque al trono...

_*continuación en el próximo rol_


	4. Love is a four letter word

**:)**

***ROL 4**

* * *

**ONE NIGHT ONLY: LOVE IS A FOUR LETTER WORD**

* * *

—¿Estás insinuando que no valgo la pena, shipmate?

—Amor, no te enfurruñes.— Le acaricia el cuello como a un gatito. —Solo ha hecho un comentario.

—Quiero valer la pena para ti, mi vida.

—No solo vales la pena, amor, eres mi vida.

Le brillaban los ojos, nunca había oído a nadie que le dijera algo así, pero contiene sus ganas de gritarla lo guapa que estaba cuando sonreía, evitando así todo lo que le llevase a tener el corazón roto de nuevo, y solo suelta un 'gracias', muy acobardado.

Se coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja y se levanta, camina a él paso a paso y lleva la mano a su mejilla, acariciando con el dedo índice su pómulo. —Siempre has sido más que suficiente, siempre has valido la pena. Eres perfecto tal y como eres, sin necesidad de cambios.— Baja el dedo hasta sus labios, delineándolos como un dibujo a mano. —Deja que mi voz, mis palabras, sean todo lo que conozcas esta noche, vida mía.

—Si tú supieras... Algunas palabras hacen el amor, algunas palabras... si habla el corazón.

—Pero las palabras pueden engañar, sobre todo si son susurradas a través de los labios del dios de la mentira...— Suspira contra sus labios y baja la mano a su pecho, sintiendo contra su propia mano los latidos de su corazón. —He mirado en tu corazón, sé que te lo rompieron hace tiempo.— Agacha la cabeza y deja un beso en su pecho. —Si esta vida lo permite, tomaré los pedazos y los volveré unir.

A cada movimiento suyo, se le acelera el pulso a mil por hora. —Pero, ¿cómo quieres que me fíe de ti, mi diosa de la mentira?

Da toquecitos sobre su pecho marcando el ritmo de sus latidos. —No puedes estar seguro, pero cree al menos una cosa: A ti, mi vida, yo, jamás te he mentido.

—Y puedes... puedes...— Titubea. —¿Puedes prometerme que nunca lo harás?

—Solo reservaría tal honor al hombre que me amara.— Responde en voz baja, bajando la mano hasta que entrelaza los dedos con los de él. —Si... si te quedas conmigo, no te haré más que promesas que pueda cumplir, y diré toda la verdad en tus oídos.

La levanta la barbilla con los dedos y la obliga a mirarle directamente a los ojos. —¿Me quieres, princesa?

Entreabre los labios para hablarle pero no se atreve a articular palabra alguna. Deseaba decirle que le amaba, pero el miedo se lo impedía, no habría soportado ser rechazada por su capitán.

Sus ojos comienzan a empañarse. Necesitaba oírlo... Lo necesitaba tanto... —¿Me quieres?— Insiste, ya sin mirarla, sabiendo que lo más probable es que todo fuera pasajero. Como siempre. —¿Qué harías si alguien te dijera que te quiere y no sintieras lo mismo?— Vuelve a mirarla, llenándose de fuerzas, retándola a confesar. —¿Huirías? ¿Lo dejarías solo?

Ella se pregunta lo mismo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría él si le decía la verdad, si se quedaría o la dejaría. Respira profundamente, decidiendo que decirle la verdad es lo mínimo que podía hacer en la situación aunque los sentimientos no llegaran a ser recíprocos. Le coge de la chaqueta y le acerca a ella hasta que sus labios casi se tocan, con determinación. —Si alguna vez he amado algo en esta vida inmortal, has sido tú, mi pirata, luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Mi amado Killian.

—Me... me...— Comienza a interiorizarlo y, cuando se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, su corazón le da un vuelco, dos lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y sin darla tiempo a preguntar por qué lloraba, la besa un millar de veces esbozando una sonrisa cada vez que paraba a coger aire.

Se ríe en el beso mientras sus labios chocan. No puede tener suficiente de él, acaricia con fiereza su cuerpo y su cabello revolviéndolo. Cuando se separa a respirar coloca las manos en sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas con el pulgar. —¿Eso era un 'yo también'? Porque no me ha quedado muy claro.— Bromea sonriendo.

—Significa un 'pues yo el doble', señorita.— Finge regañarla.

Rodea su cuello con los brazos. —Si es el doble, ¿no merezco dos de esos? ¿Hm?— Acaricia sus labios con los suyos.

—Mereces un mundo, mi diosa.— Sonríe pegado a ella. —O varios.— Se encoge de hombros.— ¿Qué tal si de momento nos conformamos con un baile?

—¿Un baile?— Le mira dudosa. —¿Desde cuándo te gusta bailar?

—Se ven muchos bailes en cubierta... o algo así.— La coloca una mano en su cintura. —Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

Desliza las manos por sus brazos hasta dejarlas en sus hombros. —Ah, secretos secretos, se nos dan muy bien a ambos ¿no crees?

Sonríe descaradamente. —La vida es puro teatro, querida.— Empieza a mover sus pies y la lleva a un ritmo de vals. —Todos mentimos.

Se mueve a su ritmo dejándose guiar. —Los buenos no, no saben mentir, se pierden en su aburrida bondad.— Se ríe.

—Me alegra que coincidamos en que la bondad es aburrida.— La hace girar y la pega más a él a la vuelta. —Si en el fondo los malos somos unos románticos, ¿no crees? Por ejemplo, tú mientes como una bellaca, y puedo notar la sangre de tu muñeca corriendo a toda velocidad. ¿Te intimido, preciosa?

Chasquea la lengua y se muerde el labio. —No sabía que me estabas tomando el pulso, listillo.— Se humedece los labios con la lengua y acaricia su nuca haciendo dibujos con sus dedos. —Sí, mi querido capitán me intimida.

Deja de regodearse, aunque la sigue guiando, baja los humos por un instante. —Me alegra saber eso. Tú también me intimidas.

—Ah, pero eso yo ya lo sabía.— Se muerde la lengua sonriendo burlona. Lleva una mano a su mejilla y la acaricia con los nudillos.

—Ah, ¿sí?— La inclina para besarla y cuando está a punto de hacerlo, la vuelve a levantar, picándola.

Se acerca rápido para intentar atrapar sus labios pero no puede y suelta un quejido. —Eres un rencoroso.

—¿No es genial?— Se ríe con ganas. —Nos estamos conociendo bien, ¿eh?

—Hmm...— Asiente con la cabeza muy expresiva. —¿Qué más puedes contarme sobre ti?

—No, no.— Se muerde el labio inferior, juguetón. —Ya sabes una cosa, me toca a mí saber algo de ti.

—Tsk, guapo y listo, no debería buscarme hombres inteligentes.— Suspira. —Veamos... me gusta la venganza.

—Tenemos tantas cosas en común... Vengativos... e increíblemente atractivos.

Cierra los ojos poniendo una mueca de placer. —Debe de ser el destino.

—Debes de ser tú.— La besa esta vez, y cuando termina, solo puede sonreír mientras la coloca el pelo tras el oído.

—Tal vez... Después de todo yo te vi primero.— Sonríe como una depredadora. —Solo tuve que reclamarte como mío.

—Eres un tanto posesiva, ¿eh?— La pilla de la nariz con cariño.

Se sonroja sin querer ante su cariñoso gesto. —Ahora sabes otra cosa más de mí, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías.

—Algo he notado.— Baja el garfio por su columna. —Me gusta que seas posesiva. Y vengativa, y mentirosa. Es sexy, mi diosa.

Acerca su rostro y junta sus labios en un largo beso introduciendo la lengua en su boca.

Juega con su lengua, entorpeciendo el hábil beso de LadyLoki con su risa. No podía controlarse. —Me encantas, princesa.— La guiña.

Se ríe con él teniendo que separarse, mirando en sus profundos ojos, con la yema de los dedos acaricia su frente, deslizando por su sien hasta su pómulo y lo traza con delicadeza.

Nota cómo sus dedos le recorren con extremada dulzura, cómo la leona era ahora su gata. —Vuelve a besarme.— La pide.

Sigue recorriendo su rostro hacia abajo hasta sus labios, delineando su contorno, y acerca los suyos propios para besarle. No podía negarle tal petición.

—Te quiero.— La confiesa en el beso, sonando completamente sincero.

—Y yo te quiero a ti.— Suspira contra sus labios sin poder reprimir más la verdad.


	5. Five senses

**:)**

**ROL 5**

* * *

**ONE NIGHT ONLY: FIVE SENSES**

* * *

Algo ha cambiado en la pequeña celda del Jolly Roger, ya no está sucia, no hay una manta y una vela, no... La habitación está limpia, completamente limpia. Hay un montón de velas por todas partes, perfumadas con olores hipnotizantes. ¿Qué le pasa al capitán? Que no es de hacer estas cosas... En el centro de la sala, ¿hay una bañera? Mmm... No, es un jacuzzi. La abuelita le debe de haber comido la cabeza para que lo comprase. Está encendido, el agua está caliente. Y huele bien, oh dioses, huele muy bien. Las burbujas empezaban a hacer su efecto. El capitán, sin el abrigo pero vestido con su típico cuero, ha cogido de la mano a LadyLoki, la ha llevado por los muelles y le ha vendado los ojos, quitándole la venda justo en esa sala. Después de desprenderse de ella, la colma el cuello de besos. —Sé que te parecerá una cursilada, pero pensé que te gustaría, preciosa.— La susurra muy dulcemente. —Feliz fin de exámenes, mi diosa.— La empieza a dar un masaje en los hombros.

Cuando la venda es quitada de sus ojos parpadea varias veces por la luz y vislumbra la nueva decoración de la celda. Ya había notado el aroma dulce embriagador, pero no se había imaginado las velas y el jacuzzi. Se lleva una mano a la boca sorprendida, y se ríe nerviosa. En cuanto nota sus besos, se inunda de alegría de volver a sentir sus labios en la piel y su seductora voz llenando su cabeza de sucias ideas que había intentado dejar a un lado estos días. Busca su mano y entrelaza los dedos sonriendo. —Gracias, querido.— Se gira para tomar sus labios un par de segundos y se separa a mirarle a los ojos. —Me gustan tus cursiladas, nunca reparas en lujos.

Una sonrisa crece en su cara por momentos, feliz de que le gustase la sorpresa. La coloca el pelo con el garfio y empieza a desvestirla. —Esta noche es para ti, querida. Relájate y... pídeme lo que quieras.— La mira a los ojos provocándola.

Se deja desvestir mientras le observa de arriba abajo pensando cómo librarse del cuero. —¿Todo... lo que quiera?— Repite cada palabra muy despacio, humedeciéndose los labios secos por las imaginaciones que tenía en mente.

Termina de desnudarla desabrochando con una mano el sujetador desde su espalda, después, cruza sus brazos por delante, abrazando su cintura. —Todo, lo que...— Susurra en su oído derecho. —...quieras...— Susurra en el izquierdo, dejando salir todo el aire y termina con un beso en su mejilla.

—Mmm...— Ronronea con los ojos cerrados, no reconocería en voz alta que le gustaba cuando la trataba con delicadeza. Lleva las manos a acariciar la textura de su chaleco. —Esa es una afirmación peligrosa.

Se gira y la coge sus manos. —¿Es que no te gusta el peligro?— Pregunta con ironía, sonriendo.

—El peligro...— Se acerca aún más y le susurra en el oído. —...me excita.— Le muerde el lóbulo.

Inspira rápidamente por culpa de aquel gesto, lo echaba tanto de menos... —Eres una chica muy traviesa.— La pellizca la nariz y la invita con la mirada a entrar en el agua.

—Y justo así es como te gusto. Traviesa.— Afirma mientras da una vuelta a su alrededor, antes de meterse en la bañera, soltando un gemido al meterse en el agua caliente.

—No lo dudes.— Susurra para él, pero sabiendo que seguramente le había oído. Se desnuda con rapidez y se coloca a su lado.

Abre los ojos y le encuentra junto a ella. —Ya pensaba que no te ibas a unir a mí aquí dentro.— Pasa una mojada mano por su mejilla.

Y mientras bajan sus dedos, sube su sonrisa. —¿Y dejar a una mujer tan endiabladamente atractiva sola en mi celda? Ni hablar.

Deja que sus dedos sigan su camino sin decir nada. —Si estamos en la celda... ¿quiere decir eso que soy tu prisionera, capitán?

—¿Mi prisionera?— Alza las cejas. —Oh, no, no. A no ser que prefieras ese tema, claro. Hoy, señorita, soy yo el prisionero.

Sonríe para sí, contenta. Se mueve para sentarse encima de sus piernas y pasa el dedo índice por su hombro mirándole intensamente.

Acomoda su brazo tras ella y ya que está tan cerca, la besa la frente, feliz. —Dime preciosa, ¿qué deseas? ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Callar y disfrutar del baño? ¿Quieres caricias? ¿Besos? ¿Dónde quieres esos besos? —se ríe. —O siempre puedes atarme a algún lado, ponerme esa venda y jugar conmigo...

—Creo que tú sabes exactamente lo que quiero...— A la vez que habla coge su mano y la lleva hacia sus muslos indicando el lugar donde quiere que la toque. Rodea su cuello con el otro brazo y coge la venda disimuladamente para luego. —Ahora, bésame.

La besa, haciendo saber cuánto necesitaba de sus labios. En el beso, se coloca casi encima suya, para pasar su mano por su muslo y moverla en círculos, acercándose a su sexo.

Rodea su cuello con ambos brazos intentando acercarle todo lo posible a su cuerpo hasta que cada centímetro de ella estuviera cubierto por él.

Se deja y, pegado a ella, la da pequeños besitos por la cara, para en su boca, y deja de mirarla los labios para cruzarse con sus ojos. Si estos hablasen, no sabrían decir otra cosa que "te deseo". Instintivamente, empieza a frotarse contra ella, lento, pero constante, aumentando así la sensación de placer que ya daban las burbujas.

Gime con la boca cerrada y apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Se roza con él a su ritmo, volviéndose su respiración pesada. —Sigue...

—Sí, mi señora.— Sigue y cada vez que se volvía a pegar completamente a ella, volvía a besarla.

Suspira por la frustración que le provoca. —Tómame, ahora, hazme el amor ya, Hook.

—Qué impaciente...— La susurra frente a ella. Le da otro beso en la mejilla y llega a su oído. —Pero esta vez no voy a torturarte, así que, como desees, mi amada.— Se coloca mejor y abre las piernas de LadyLoki con las suyas, para introducirse despacio.

—Ahhh...— Suspira de placer ante su delicadeza y lleva las manos a su rostro para besar sus labios dulcemente.

Y parando tanta dulzura, mueve su lengua, nervioso, apasionado, aumentando el calor del beso. Va más rápido, salpicando.

Acelera el ritmo con él y aumentan sus jadeos. Continúa dejando besos en su cuello y algún que otro mordisco. Necesitaba más de él.

—Ahhh...— Suspira. —Pídemelo, LadyLoki. Solo pídemelo.

Se aferra a sus hombros y se muerde el labio intentando no gritar, aunque inútilmente. —¡Más fuerte, dioses, dame más!

La embiste contra el reposadero del jacuzzi. En el agua, llegar hasta el fondo resultaba mucho más fácil. La coge de los muslos y la acerca para él, ayudándola. Suelta un gemido incontrolable y desde ese, no paró de suspirar por más.

Rodea su cintura con las piernas para que llegara más profundo aún y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Quería aguantar pero se iba a venir muy pronto.

Sus ojos chispeaban, le encantaba verla así. Sigue con su ritmo, esperando verla correrse en sus brazos. —Vamos LadyLoki...

Ahoga un último grito besándole bruscamente antes terminar. Se abraza a él, exhausta, y continúa moviéndose para que él llegue.

Llega poco después tras ver como se deshacía. Un grito roto sube desde su tripa a su garganta. —Jo...der...— Cae encima suya.

Besa su frente y dejando que se apoye en ella le acaricia la espalda con ambas manos.

Levanta la cabeza y vuelve a mirarla intensamente a los ojos. Pone el dedo índice en sus labios, haciéndola saber que no hacían falta palabras. Baja el dedo por su barbilla, su pecho, cae en el agua y acaricia su tripa con cariño. La da un pequeño beso en los labios y se sienta a su lado, arrastrándola hacia él para que se acomodase en su pecho.

Deja caer la cabeza en su pecho y lleva una mano a acariciar su pierna. Resopla y se aparta el pelo de la cara. —Odio que lleves razón, querido. Pero es cierto que ha merecido la pena esperar.

Se ríe y le besa la sien. —Pues yo amo que me des la razón. Descansa, preciosa.— La acaricia. —Pronto más. Te lo prometo.


	6. Six walls

**:)**

**ROL 6**

* * *

**ONE NIGHT ONLY: SIX WALLS**

* * *

—Cerda...— Coloca el garfio alzando sus nalgas.

—Tsss y te encanta.— Le pellizca el trasero.

—No lo dudes.— Le clava el garfio con cuidado de no hacerla daño y la pega completamente a él.

Siente todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. —Vaya, ¿eso es tu espada o es que te alegras de verme?

—Ern... es que llevaba una palanca en los pantalones, por si tenía que enfrentarme a algún yonki. —La hace cosquillas con los dedos por su cuello.

Se ríe y le da una palmadita en la mano para que no le haga cosquillas. —No pases tanto tiempo con Watson. Pues...— Pasa el dedo índice por su pecho. —...que palanca tan grande.

—Esta palanca se merece hacer los honores de ayudarme a empotrarte contra esa pared.— Masculla.

Se muerde la lengua y se gira dándole la espalda, apoya las manos en la pared y alzando el trasero. —¿Cuál? ¿Esta pared?

—En una habitación hay cuatro paredes, preciosa.— Rompe sus pantalones (y su ropa interior) con un golpe de garfio y se queda mirando. —Supongo que hay para rato, ¿no?

—Seis contando el techo y el suelo.— Con un chasquido hace desaparecer lo que les queda de ropa a ambos. —Si aguantas...— Bromea mordiéndose la lengua.

Alza las cejas. —¿Por quién me tomas?— La acaricia el trasero y sin evitarlo saca la lengua.

Se ríe cariñosamente y le imita. —Tonto. Tú aguantarás lo que yo te diga que aguantes.— Aún de espaldas baja la mano por el brazo que la acaricia y se desvía hacia sus caderas hasta agarrar su miembro.

—Y...— Se sorprende de su reacción y se olvida por un momento de lo que tiene que decir. Sacude la cabeza, tratando de centrarse. —¿Y... y cu... cuánto quieres que aguante, eh?

Se gira y pega sus pechos contra su torso, a la vez baja y sube la mano por su miembro despacio. —Lo suficiente...

Su respiración empezaba a ir al compás de su mano. —Ah...— Le gustaba. —Pues no te entretengas y pruébame.— La besa con delicadeza.

Se separa riendo y le besa debajo del oído. —¿Cómo es eso que sueles decir tú?— Susurra. —Hmmm, ah sí.— Se agacha poniéndose de rodillas. —Como desees.— Sonríe maliciosamente justo antes de introducir su miembro en su boca.

—Oh. Jo. Der.— Resopla. Se deja llevar un rato pero pronto, deseoso, la mira intensamente a los ojos, le acaricia por detrás de la oreja y después la tira del pelo, agarrando su cabeza y obligándola a ir más duro.

Cierra los ojos y se mueve al ritmo que le marca, se sujeta con una mano a su cadera derecha para impulsarse mejor a la vez que con el pulgar la acaricia en círculos.

—Para.— La ordena. La saca de su cuerpo muy despacio y se empieza a agachar, hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Con dos dedos, alza su barbilla, para enfrentarla a su mirada. —Tú no deberías hacer esto.— La dice dulcemente. —No tienes que arrodillarte ante nadie. Nadie en este mundo merece que claves las rodillas en el suelo por él. Nadie y mucho menos... yo. Eres una reina. Una diosa. Tú estás por encima de todos. El mundo debe de estar a tus pies. Como me tienes ahora, amor. —Dicho esto, la besa, como un loco enamorado, como estaba.

Acaba de besarle mordiendo el labio de su pareja para pasar después la lengua suavizando el dolor. Enseguida toma su rostro entre las manos. —Me arrodillo ante ti, pirata, porque lo deseo. Porque aquí, entre tus brazos, no importa nuestro rango, solo somos un hombre y una mujer, solos somos dos amantes, y lo demás...— Besa su frente. —Lo demás no importa.

—Entonces hagamos que amarnos merezca la pena.— La levanta de ambos muslos, intentando no hacerla daño en el izquierdo con el garfio y la pega a la pared, follándola como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Siente la fría pared contra su espalda y el cálido cuerpo contra su torso. Con el único apoyo de sus brazos rodeando su cuello y las piernas rodeando sus caderas, se aferra a él, impotente y dejándose arrastrar por sus movimientos.

Como ahora la tenía a la altura de su pecho, comienza a lamerla los pezones, lleno de energía, mientras él mismo nota la electricidad recorriendo el cuerpo de ella, y al verla así, excitada, se excita él aún más y acelera con fuerza.

No puede reprimir los gemidos que surgen mientras la embiste con fuerza y lleva una mano a tirar de su cabello para alzarle la cabeza y poder introducir la lengua en su boca.

Y responde al beso, llenándolo por completo. —Oh dios...— Suspira entre sus labios.

Pega su frente contra la suya y aprieta los ojos. —Más fuerte...— Gime suspirando sobre su boca.

—Como desees.— Sigue, más fuerte. Algo crecía en su interior a medida que aumentaba. Más y más y más...

Aprieta con los muslos sus caderas al notar el calor que se formaba en su abdomen, iba a llegar de un momento a otro pero quería aguantar para llegar con él.

Notó cómo se tensaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo mientras que el cuerpo de ella se volvía fuera de control y él completamente excitado por ello. Comienza a gemir y ya no puede evitarlo, cada vez más fuerte...

—Pensaba... pensaba que habías dicho... que ibas a aguantar.— Murmura en su oído entre jadeos cada vez más agudos.

Sabiendo que ella estaba a punto, para de golpe, torturándola cortándola el orgasmo, y sonríe perversamente. —Ups, sorpresa.— Alza las cejas. Sin salir de ella la aparta de la pared y cae con ella al suelo, dejándola boca abajo y de nuevo aprisionada, y vuelve a la carga.

Apoya la frente en el brazo para no tener la cara contra el suelo. —Eres lo peor.— El contraste de temperaturas del frío y duro suelo le hace buscar mano de su amante para entrelazar sus dedos.

Suelta el aire que le queda de las embestidas por su cuerpo, calentándola. —Puedo ser horrible. ¿Quieres que sea horrible?

Alza la cabeza ligeramente y pone media sonrisa. —No creo que puedas ser horrible...

—Te estás contradiciendo, guapa.— Coge una velocidad extrema, pero de repente empieza a jadear, y a pararse... justo cuando más parecía necesitarlo ella. —Uish... creo que no va a poder ser...— Se ríe.

—Dos pueden jugar a esto.— Le empuja con la espalda y se da la vuelta para ponerse encima, se mueve sobre él muy muy despacio.

—Oh sí...— Cierra los ojos, sumido en el placer. Pronto los abre y sacude la cabeza. —Digo... ¡No! ¿Qué haces? Qué crueldad...

—La próxima vez recuérdame que te ate a la cama, eres imposible.— Se inclina para apretar sus muñecas contra el suelo y a la vez para de moverse. Sopla en su oído y se ríe. —¿Cuánto aguantará el capitán sin moverse?

—Un suspiro, preciosa.— Intenta parecer serio, incluso enfadado, pero una media sonrisa temblaba en sus labios. —¿Por qué no me has atado nunca a la cama? Sabes que no necesitas que te lo pida.— La guiña.

Se agacha a morderle el labio superior y empieza a moverse de nuevo a ritmo rápido, entre jadeos le responde. —Lo haré cuando no te lo esperes, si no te sorprendieras no sería tan excitante.

—Excitante para ti... ¿Qué gano y...?— Se calla, aturdido por sus movimientos. —Oh... d...dios...

Vuelve a reducir el ritmo hasta parar del todo de nuevo, suelta un suspira antes de hablar. —Eso depende, ¿qué quieres ganar?

—¡Por favor!— Se queja de que haya parado. —No lo sé, querida. Sorpréndeme.— La echa una mirada lasciva.

—Mm...— Se intenta no reír mordiéndose la lengua. Se agacha y le besa en medio del pecho. —Lo que yo te ofrezca... te gustará...— Pasea los dedos por su torso y continúa inmóvil. —Pero... no será justo lo que quieras ganar... Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres?

Pone los ojos en blanco. —Quiero tantas cosas... Quiero mi barco, tesoros, unos pantalones de cuero nuevos... A ti, sobre mí, haciéndome el amor como si no hubiera mañana y un whisky con hielo. Gracias.— Sonríe graciosamente.

Sonríe dulcemente y se pasa la lengua por los labios a la vez que echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, empieza a moverse sobre él despacio al principio y tomando velocidad. —Hecho.— Responde en un gemido.

—Ahhh...— Busca un sitio donde agarrarse, pero en el suelo no hay nada y se frustra. Muerto de placer, acaba por clavar el garfio y con su otra mano masajea uno de sus pechos.

—¡Ah, ah!— Junta su frente con la de él y clava las uñas en su pecho antes de bajar los labios a morder su cuello a la vez que acelera poniendo una mano a cada lado de su cabeza en el suelo para apoyarse.

—Joder... ¡Joder!— Pasa los dedos por su espalda, y sin control, la araña. —Sigue, mi diosa. Oh, joder...

—¡Eso intento! ¡Ah!— Continúa subiendo y bajando sobre él, perdiendo el control de sus movimientos.

Lleva la mano y el garfio a sus caderas y se mueve con ella, empujándola a la vez y ayudándola a llegar juntos. —Di...dios y...yo...— Ya no sabía ni hablar, se calla y la sigue, notando cada centímetro de su piel erizada.

—Por... favor... más...— Suplica moviéndose al ritmo que marcan sus manos y llevas las propias a sus pechos para apretarlos.

Intentó picarla, parar y torturarla, pero ya no podía. Ahora ella podría hacer lo que quisiese con él. La da más, a su merced.

Ya no puede aguantar más, está a punto de llegar. Se inclina a él para tomar sus labios, acariciando sus mejillas.

La besa hipnotizado. Un torrente de energía empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo. Va más rápido, su respiración se volvía entrecortada. —¿Ya, preciosa?— Jadeó.

—¡Sí...s...sí!— Contesta escondiendo el rostro en su cuello abrazándose a él.

Perdiéndose a sí mismo, grita con ella, y varias veces, incluso. Tras agotarla, tras agotarse, la pide con los dedos que baje el ritmo y con un beso busca reponer el aire que le faltaba.

Siente sus manos cambiando el ritmo y se mueve despacio con él. Sus labios se unen a los suyos y con la mano le acaricia el pelo.

—Eres...— Susurra. —Eres increíble.— La acaricia las mejillas.

Suspira contenta y le dedica una sonrisa cansada. —Mmm, como tú, amor, como tú.— Pone una mano sobre la de él.


End file.
